Fresh Beginning
by raspberryslushie
Summary: Aria was done making the same mistake. What might have been right for her back then was not what was right for her now. She ran away from the situation like a coward but where she ended up was just perfect for her. She'd began to accept her love for another and wanted to make it known. 'One guy in particular she always found her heart and mind drawing back to...' JARIA STORY


**A:N/ This is slightly AU but based on what has happened on the show from the episodes 7x07-7x09 and what follows. Aria is a bit pushy in this but I was trying to emphasize her urgency to get what she wants.**

Aria had packed up every single thing she owned in her ex-fiance's apartment. She put them all into her car and drove to the local park. Walking to the duck pond she threw the diamond ring into the water. She stood there and breathed deeply. For the first time she felt rid of the plague that was her manipulative liar of a lover. The last betrayal was the final straw. She had wasted nearly seven years of her life with this man who could never be 100% honest with her. The four years they had spent apart were some of the most refreshing years of her late teens and early twenties. She'd dated two other men who loved her and cared for her with no conditions. One guy in particular she always found her heart and mind drawing back to whenever she felt let down by her fiancé. She made her way to his house and found him standing on his veranda talking on his mobile phone.

"Alright, thanks for the call. Bye."

Aria approached the bottom step. He turned around once he hung up.

"Hey." He said when he saw her.

"Hi."

"What's up?" he asked putting his phone away.

"I have to tell you about something that I did today but before I do I wanted to know if I could maybe crash here for two weeks?"

"What happened?" he asked taking a couple steps back, his way of inviting her up the steps.

"Well…" she started her way to the top. "I decided I can't be with Ezra anymore. I was his consolation prize. He wanted to marry Nicole and not me so I can't waste my time with him any longer. He and I are no longer engaged."

"He just let you break off the engagement?" he asked not convinced that this revelation was really true.

"It's not officially been broken off." Aria admitted.

"What do you mean?" he asked leaning against his front door.

"I've moved out all of my stuff and threw away a diamond ring worth $10k." she replied leaning against one of the beams on the veranda. "He is still at work." She smirked slightly. She would love to see his face coming home to a half empty apartment.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I wanted to tell you this because you're always the person I come back to when something goes wrong. And I'm telling you this on the off-chance that you might still love me enough to let me stay here…"

"Are you just looking for a place to crash?" he asked interrogating her more.

Aria shrugged.

"Why come here? All your girlfriends have houses. Your mom…" he said prompting her to tell him what he wanted her to say.

"Do you want me be completely honest with you or something?"

"Of course I do Aria. I've been second place to that guy at least twice I don't want it happening a third time."

"Look, look at my hands…" she held them both up. "No ring. It's been in the pond at the park for an hour. A fish has probably tried to eat it and ended up dying. It's gone."

"How do I know he won't try and get you back again and you won't go… again?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"With everything apart from him. He's always a problem in our relationship."

"Not anymore." Aria looked up at him. "Jason, Liam has been texting me non-stop since he and I broke up. I could easily be at his doorstep but look where I am."

"Aria, I'm not going to allow myself to be your rebound guy. If I let you stay here as more than just a friend I need your promise that I am not being used. I won't allow myself to go through it again."

"Do you still love me?"

Jason stayed silent.

"If I let you down at all, I will leave your life and not bother you ever again. I'll stay out of your life for good."

"You can stop in the guest room for however long you need." If she wanted him back she would have to work for it.

"Thank you." Aria picked up her duffel bag and followed Jason into the house. She was surprised to see Emily there with Alison on one of the couches.

"Hey Aria…" Emily turned around smiling while Alison glared at Jason. She had finally realised why he had invited Aria to dinner with her and their aunt that one time.

"Aria's stopping here for a little while." Jason told Alison. He turned to her. "I'll take your bag to the guest room."

"Thanks." Aria went to sit down next to Emily as Jason made his way up the stairs.

Throughout the afternoon she had bought in more things from her car leaving most in her trunk. Emily and Alison had cooked them all dinner before they went out for the night. It was 11.30pm when Aria decided to go upstairs to sleep. She hadn't seen Jason for two hours so supposed he was already sleeping. After tossing and turning for half an hour, she padded down the hall to the only room with the door fully closed. She gently opened it, peeking in before opening it more and stepping inside.

"Jason…" she whispered. "Jason…" she saw him sleeping shirtless in the middle of his rather large bed. "Hey… wake up…"

Clearly deep in sleep, Aria pulled back his covers and got in beside him. The shifting of the covers and mattress woke him up and he opened his eyes partially to see what was going on. He saw Aria getting into bed with him. "What's up?" he asked groggily.

"I can't sleep." She replied resting her head of his bulging bicep before pulling the covers over them. "The guest room is lonely."

He thought her getting into his bed was a bold move but he didn't want to pretend to be mad. He was too tired to play games.

"Why did you head up to bed so early?" she asked as he closed his eyes.

Jason moved his arm so that it brought Aria closer into him. "I'm going to Boston for three days tomorrow. Driving there in the morning."

"Boston?" that was where Aria and Jason had gotten together while she was in college. She had very fond memories there with him. "You were going to go and not tell me about it?"

Jason shrugged. "It's abit of business. To do with the charity."

"Can I tag along?" she asked as Jason's eyes remained shut.

"What will you do there?" Jason mocked Aria who had asked that question when Jason had asked her to go to Africa with him to help with the charity when they were dating.

Aria feigned offence and poked Jason's side before answering. "Hang out. I like Boston."

"You can tag along if you like but I'm leaving at 6am. You need to be up and ready to leave."

"I'll be up and ready to leave at 5.45."

Jason scoffed.

"What?"

"How many times would you tell me '5 more minutes, I'll be ready in 5 more minutes!' when we were dating?"

"I will be ready especially if it means I get to spend time with you away from here."

"My house which you begged me to let you stay in?" Jason knew Aria meant the town but liked winding her up a little.

"This freakin town, dumbass."

"You'll probably be on your own most of the time." Jason replied wanting to sound indifferent about whether she went or not.

"At least I'll be out of Rosewood. Plus I think I will be able to keep myself occupied without you."

"I'm sure you can." Jason smirked still with his eyes closed. He had been reminded of a time he had walked in on Aria pleasuring herself when she thought he wouldn't be coming over. "Thanks for giving me something to dream about tonight." He joked patting Aria's head as it lay practically on his shoulder. "Now I definitely have to get to sleep."

"Try not to dream about me."

"Goodnight Aria."

"Night Jason."

Jason woke up with Aria tucked into his side, he pried his arm that was under her away so that he could get out of bed to get into the shower. He entered his ensuite bathroom and ran the water for a while. He was out fifteen minutes later. Walking around his bedroom with just a towel around his bottom half he placed his washbag in his suitcase so he wouldn't forget it. As it was near the side of the bed where Aria was still sleeping his gently nudged her right hip to rouse her politely. He then walked to the other side of the bed where his chest of drawers housed his underwear and some of his clothes. Aria had woken and watched with sleepy eyes as he dried himself and put on his boxers.

"I'm setting out bang on 6am remember…"

"I know…" Aria rubbed one of her eyes. "Remember it takes me at least ten minutes to get out of bed."

"And a cup of coffee if I remember correctly."

"Uh-huh."

"If you get up now I'll have one waiting for when you get out of the shower. It's already 5:20."

"Promise?" she asked rubbing her other eye.

"Yeah…" he replied putting on his jeans.

"Consider me up." She replied pulling the duvet from her body and stretching her arms above her head. A few moments later she got off the bed and headed out back to the guest room where all of her belongings were.

As promised, Jason had a coffee with two sugars and a dash of milk waiting for her on the dressing table in the guest room. She indulged in the drink before putting on a comfortable outfit and packing more into her Ted Baker cabin bag.

"Ready?" Jason asked knocking on the door lightly before pushing it open.

"Yeah." She replied looking back over the room to make sure she had left it in a decent state. "Let's go." She pulled along her bag and picked up her purse and jacket on the way out of the room. She made her way along the hall being careful not to wake Alison who she assumed was asleep with Emily in the room across from hers.

Jason estimated the drive to take five hours and Aria had fallen asleep for the first hour of it.

When she woke Jason hadn't even noticed. He was intently listening to something he had downloaded onto his phone and was listening to it on his cars speaker. "You don't want to talk?" Aria asked getting tired of listening to Jason's podcast which she had been listening to for at least thirty minutes.

"You do?" he asked glancing at her before looking back to the road.

"Yeah I missed you. Missed your voice." She crossed her arms and rested her head comfortably against the head rest looking to her left at Jason. She observed his face to see how he would react. He looked unfazed to the untrained eye but she could tell he was happy to hear what she had said. Jason could be a hard nut with everyone else in Rosewood, but in Aria's presence he was a softie.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked clearing his throat a little.

"Let's play a road trip game."

"If we have to." Jason yawned and let Aria begin.

"I've found this list of questions to ask on a road trip. Do you want the friends list or couples list?" Aria asked cheekily. She wanted a rise out of Jason this time.

Jason simply looked at her with one of his eyebrows raised. "What do you think?"

"Both?" she replied innocently. After all they had been both at some point.

"If that's what you want. I guess it'll make the journey go quicker too."

"Exactly!" Aria lightly smacked Jason's thigh smiling at the thought of getting to learn even more about Jason. She then turned down his podcast to one of the lowest volumes. "So, what's the first thing you notice in a woman?"

"Her smile." Jason replied.

"How would you describe me to somebody?"

"A cute, flirtatious, underestimated young woman."

"Nice! Who is the one person you admire and why?"

"You can't tell her but it's Ali. She's been to hell and back and still seems to be able to put others before herself. I don't know how she can still remain optimistic when she's lived a life like that."

Aria nodded in understanding. She had been though troubled times too but at least she had three of her girlfriends by her side. For a long time Ali was all alone.

"If you were in trouble, who is the first person you would call?"

"I don't know." Jason shook his head. "I've learned to only depend on myself. Especially since I left college. Even more so after my mom died."

"Is that because you don't trust anyone. You only ever trusted your mom?"

"Nah not like that it's just that I don't see why I should be a burden on anyone."

"Surely friends and family won't see you as being a burden for asking for help and guidance every once in a while."

Jason shrugged. "I don't know."

Aria watched Jason continue to drive. He was very independent. Something which she admired. But she really did wish he let others watch out for him more. There were a number of people who would jump to help him if needed – herself included. But she respected that he liked to take care of himself.

During the journey Aria had received calls from Spencer and Hanna, both worried about where she was. She figured they hadn't seen Alison or Emily for a couple of days either otherwise they would have known she was hanging out with Jason. Aria spoke to them separately for a while about why she was with him and what was going on with Ezra. Jason tried to block out the conversation but he had caught bits and pieces. Ezra had been becoming more and more distant since he found out his first fiancée was alive and well. He would spend five days in Rosewood at his apartment and then be out of town for two days. He never used to tell Aria where he was so she assumed the worst. The night before she turned up at Jason's door she had read Ezra's messages and saw many from the first fiancée. It was clear to Aria that he had been spending time with her when he wasn't in Rosewood. It was then that she finally accepted that he would never put her first. After all, he had intended on spending his life with the other woman and only proposed to Aria when he was under the assumption his fiancée was dead and gone somewhere in South America.

Jason and Aria arrived in Boston just after 11am. "I can't believe you got this hotel…"

"It's my favourite hotel here so…" Jason shrugged before walking in.

Aria looked up at the exterior of the building. It was the same hotel that Jason had booked them a suite at for the night of her graduation. She had invited him to dinner with her mom and brother and then he took her out for the night.

"Good morning, my name is Jason DiLaurentis. I have a reservation here." Jason said once he got to the reception desk not recognising the receptionist.

"Yes, we received the call that someone else would be joining."

"Yeah, she's here." Jason pointed at Aria who was standing a few steps behind.

"The only room we had available was one with a king bed, all of the rooms with two doubles were taken."

"That's fine."

"Here is your key, Mr DiLaurentis. Your check out is 3pm on Sunday afternoon since you paid extra for that perk. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

"The elevator is just to the right." She gestured to the three elevator doors.

"Thanks." He replied turning around. "Come on." He told Aria carrying his small case and throwing his suit cover of his shoulder.

"So we're in the same room?" Aria asked trying to make conversation.

"Appears that way. They said they tried to get us a double room but it was too short notice."

"Whatever. We shared a bed last night, shouldn't be too torturous for a few more."

Jason didn't reply as they left the elevator. On their way out they had bumped into a maid.

"Nice to see you here again, Mr DiLaurentis." She smiled flirtatiously as she tucked some of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"You too, Daniela." Jason smiled before stepping out of her way so that she could get into the elevator.

They walked down the hallway in silence. When they reached the room, Aria was left a little speechless. She thought the room looked beautiful. To Jason though it was just another hotel room. He spent many months out of the year travelling for business and pleasure so had grown accustomed to the ever changing rooms where he would rest.

"Do you use this hotel often?" Aria asked as she watched Jason hang up his suit.

"This is probably my fourth time."

"Have you been here since my graduation?" Aria asked sitting on the end of the bed.

Jason nodded. "I was here about three months ago." He replied opening his case to put away his belongings.

"Were you helping with the training?"

"Yeah that time they were heading to Brazil."

Jason and Aria went to lunch before he left her to go to a meeting. She went to see an old friend from university before they met up again for dinner. The next day they spent completely apart. Jason had left Aria sleeping at 8.30am. He had called her during the day to ask if she wanted to accompany him to an event later on in the evening. As she had nothing to do she said yes and set out to the mall straight away to get herself an outfit. She had picked a dusky pink long sleeved dress which was embellished. She bought some silver four inch heels and a dark grey clutch bag which matched the embellishment. As she didn't think she would need her hair tools, she made sure she got a last minute appointment at the hair salon she used to go to. Aria didn't know why she was putting so much effort into this one event. She knew Jason liked her the way she was but she wanted him to see her looking dolled up. She wanted to look even more beautiful for him for some reason.

At 6.30pm they were both getting ready. Aria was sitting at the vanity in her gown doing her make up while Jason was getting into his suit.

"I'm leaving in about fifteen minutes." He said as he tied his chrome coloured tie in the mirror next to the bed.

"I should be done by then or should I make my own way there?"

"No, you should come with me."

"Okay."

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound like you would have to go on your own."

"No, don't worry."

"I see you spent your time productively today." Jason smiled pointing to the five shopping bags in the corner of the room.

"I came to Boston with pants and sweaters. I had no idea I would be getting dressed up for an important event." She replied smiling at his reflection in the mirror in front of her. "Besides, everything I've been through this past month, I think I needed some retail therapy."

"Any word from the ex?" Jason asked sitting down on the bed.

"About twenty text messages."

"Does he know you aren't in Rosewood?"

"Nope. I haven't replied to them."

"Just tell him you've gone away with a friend. He might stop."

"No, no he won't. That was one of his problems. He was so insecure he would bug me until he knew where I was and who I was with."

"He didn't trust you?"

"Guess not." Aria hopped out of the chair and went to grab her dress which she had ironed the creases out of straight after getting back to the hotel. "What do you think?" she asked holding it up in front of her.

"Let me see it on you." Jason replied.

Aria placed the dress on the bed then dropped her gown nonchalantly. Jason would walk around nearly naked so she figured her being in her underwear in front of him would not be an issue either. They had seen each other out of their clothes many times. Just because they weren't dating any longer didn't make them feel any different about each other's bodies. She put on her beautiful dress and then sat down on an ottoman to put on her heels. As a petite woman she was used to wearing high heels so had no problem when getting adjusted to the new heels she had bought hours prior.

"So?" Aria stood up and turned so Jason could see the back before turning back to him.

"You look good."

"Suitable for this event?"

"Yeah perfect. Ready to go?"

"Yeah one second though. I need to take a photo. Hanna wants to see the whole outfit." Aria took a photo in the mirror Jason had been using to get ready in. He watched her take the photo not realising she had caught him in it too. "Let's get going." She said switching off one of the bedside table lights and placing her phone in her bag.

The event was a fundraiser to get more money for the charity. Sort of a top up for some of the money stolen by Jason's aunt and Ali's ex husband from the group fund that funnelled money into the charity Jason worked incredibly closely with. Jason had given up a job in his father's real estate company to keep the charity going. He didn't make as much money as he could in real estate but this job left him feeling like he had always done something good for the world.

Just like when Aria was in high school there was a fashion show and auction. Only this time she was in the front row next to Jason. After the one hour fashion show, they moved into a new room for the auction. Before it began, the photographers who were there to publish photos and promote the charity approached Jason to ask if they could take his photo. He had tried to stay behind the scenes of it all in the past but his colleagues insisted he come to the front every now and again. Aria had been stuck to Jason's side throughout the evening as she didn't know anyone there. The photographers assumed they were a couple and told Aria to step closer to Jason so they could get photos of them together. Jason's arm involuntarily went around Aria's waist. He had been trying to act as if he didn't care what Aria did for the past few days but really he was thrilled that she had made so much effort with him. Now he was letting his guard down. Aria looked up at Jason and gently combed some of his stray hair down. He'd had his lustrous hair pulled into a stylish man bun. She then ruffled her wavy hair a little before smiling for the cameras. Their little shoot was over fairly quickly which Aria was glad about. She could feel her cheeks aching and could see specks of light in the back of her eyes.

"Man I hate having my photo taken." Jason complained quietly as she and Aria went to their table at the auction. In the auction a number of items had been donated to be sold on. One thing that had caught Aria's attention were some vintage Chanel earrings. In a room full of mostly men she knew she would stand great chance of getting them. She had managed to score them for $300. Jason had put forward a price of $5000 for a Rolex but got outbid by just $500. He had always liked the idea of having a Rolex but knowing the other gentleman had put $5500 into the charity's fund pleased Jason. That was more important than the watch.

The pair talked for most of the auction. Talking turned to flirting and by the time they got to the hotel room their feelings and emotions towards one another were in whack. Aria went to the window to close their curtains but not before taking a good look at everything in the distance. She couldn't hear Jason coming towards her but felt his fingers lightly dragging up and down her arms. He dropped a single kiss to her neck to gage the reaction it would get. Aria gripped onto Jason's left hand as it continued to run up and down her arm. Turning around she bit lightly on her lip before throwing her left arm around Jason's neck and took the side of Jason's face in her right hand.

"Before we go any further you need to answer my question that you refused to answer the other day."

"What's that?" Jason asked looking down at her with his hands on her slim waist.

"Do you still love me or not?" Aria asked chewing on her lip now.

Jason sighed and lowered his head. "Fine." He looked at her. "Yes I love you, okay." He removed one of his hands to pull the curtain across the window.

"Good answer." Aria blushed pulling Jason closer to her and kissing him passionately.

Picking her up bridal style Jason walked them to the bed and they spent the night the same way they had done the last time they were there together when she had graduated. Jason and Aria connected emotionally on a number of levels but their libidos were definitely in over-drive and they could not resist their urges to one another. Before they went to sleep, Aria asked Jason out for the first time. He tiredly said yes and then they slept peacefully.

Aria went with Jason the next morning to the training day. She had been to a few when they were together first so it was nice being back in that environment again. She felt a sense of pride watching Jason in his work place. She liked watching him make his speech the night before too at the event. When he was younger he wouldn't have dared to make a speech or 'coach' others as he preferred to keep himself to himself. Aria was proud to have seen this development in him.

They spent the next day travelling back to Rosewood and had been hoping they would have the house to themselves. Aria had been riling Jason up on the journey with kisses to his neck while he was driving and caresses to his thighs which got dangerously close to what she wanted most.

When they arrived the drive was empty meaning that Jason and Ali's dad was still not back from his business trip. Jason unlocked the door and sighed when he saw Ali and Emily on the couch in the lounge. Aria stood behind Jason with her hands on his sides gently massaging them.

"How was Boston?" Ali asked seriously while Emily was looking at the pair confused.

"It was fine." Jason replied holding his duffle bag in a position to hide his lower half. "Drive was long so I'm going to take a nap."

"Me too. I'm going to make myself some tea first though. Does anyone else want one?"

"Nah I'm good." Jason replied.

"No thanks Aria." Emily replied watching her walk past them to the kitchen.

"Jason can you take my bag upstairs?" she called on her way.

"Aria…" Aria turned to Ali's voice behind her in the kitchen. "What the hell is going on with you two?"

"We are together." Aria admitted.

"Is this the first time?"

"No, we dated when I was in my last year at Boston."

"Like seriously dated?"

"Yeah." Aria shrugged. "Do you hate us for it?"

"No… what about Ezra?"

"I broke off the engagement."

"I know that but does he know?"

"He knows now. He wouldn't stop messaging and calling when I was in Boston."

"I hope he doesn't come for Jason."

"Believe me, Ezra wouldn't dare bother Jason. He's always been a bit intimidated even though we know Jason is the sweetest." Aria replied putting her sugar and tea bag into a mug.

"Hmm what I've heard about Ezra is that he can be deceptive, you might think he will back down, but…" Alison shrugged.

"I know him. I know he will not approach Jason. Besides Jason can handle himself if he does anyway, right?"

"That's true."

Aria let her tea brew for two minutes while Alison left her. She walked back up the stairs and saw that Jason had taken her bag as she had asked. She walked into his room and placed her tea on one of his bedside tables. Jason had been lying down on the edge of his bed with his arm covering his eyes. He sat up when he heard her place the mug down. Aria straddled his lap and kissed the lobe of his ear before kissing his neck. Running her fingers down the back of his neck, she smiled when she felt his hands gripping the back of her thighs. Sitting up flush against his chest she placed her hands and the top of his head and ran all of her fingers through his thick hair while kissing his smooth perfect lips. Their kisses turned more fervent. But it wasn't until Jason could feel Aria gripping at his t-shirt that he pulled away.

"As much as I enjoy having sex with you, we can't with my sister and her girlfriend in the same house."

"Why?" Aria asked breathlessly as her hands moved back to the nape of his neck.

"It's awkward. Plus she's only just found out about us."

"You've never heard her and Em?"

"Jason?" Alison knocked on the door twice before opening it. "Oh God." She groaned upon seeing one of her close friends sitting on top of her big brother. "Sorry."

Aria slowly got off Jason's lap as Alison began to tell them that she and Emily were going to see Hanna and then they would be stopping over at hers as they were heading to New York the next morning. Aria asked if Spencer was going but it was just the other three girls which made Aria feel less excluded. When asked why Aria wasn't invited it was because they didn't know when she would be back from Boston and they kind of all knew that Aria and Jason would end up hooking up during that time. Knowing how attached she could get they thought that she would be wanting to spend time with Jason rather than them for the time being.

"When are you leaving?" Jason asked with Aria sitting down next to him on the bed sipping on her tea.

"In ten minutes. We didn't make dinner cause we are eating with Hanna."

"That's fine I can cook something. Have fun in New York." Jason got up to hug his sister. Aria liked seeing this side of them. They used to really dislike each other when they were younger. Never once had she see them be nice. It wasn't until she left school that they grew closer. Having their mom murdered and their dad never at home meant they had to start to rely and trust one another. Not to mention that whole aftermath of the Charles/Charlotte/CeCe debacle in which Jason was paralysed and forced to learn his ex-girlfriend was actually his cousin who used to be his best friend when he was a kid. "Stay safe." He told her as she pulled away and stepped back.

"I will. See you two. Don't have too much fun."

"That can't be promised." Aria smiled. "Say 'hi' to Hanna for me."

Alison smiled back and said okay before saying bye to them as she stepped out and closed the door. Jason sat back down next to Aria.

"It seems as if the stars aligned for us huh?" she said out loud putting her tea back down beside her.

"Seems like it." Jason replied lying on his back.

Aria lay down with him and ran her fingers through his hair as he rested. They lay there is silence for a few moments before Jason's phone began to ring. Aria leaned up and rested on her elbow watching Jason take his phone from his back pocket and answering it. It was a call from the person is charge of the fundraiser for the charity. He was calling to inform Jason of just how much money was raised the other night among other things. Jason was elated at the end of the call. He placed one hand underneath Aria's buttock and gripped it while gripping her waist with the other and placed her down of top of him again.

"Jesus." Aria giggled at how sudden the movement had been. "So why are you so happy?" she asked placing her hands on Jason's chest.

"We made a lot of money last night. More than I ever thought we could make in the space of a few hours."

"That's amazing."

"And we found a new sponsor!"

"Congratulations babe!" Aria smiled brightly leaning down to kiss Jason.

Jason placed both of his hands on Aria's cheeks and kissed her passionately. He sat them both up before moving his hands to run up and down her thighs. "It's like you said, the stars have aligned tonight." He told her pulling gently on her loose t-shirt to expose her shoulder. He placed a kiss on her shoulder before moving towards her collarbone and then her neck. The newly reunited couple spent the hour showering one another with attention and affection before Jason said that they should head out to dinner. It was already very late bearing in mind they arrived home from Boston just before 8pm so they were lucky that Jason's friend owned a restaurant and were able to squeeze them in at 10pm. Aria dressed in her leather look trousers, a white tank with a purple bralette underneath, on top she wore her faux suede jacket. Jason wore a denimn look shirt and black jeans with some black Chelsea boots. By the time they reached Jason's house it was midnight and both were eager to get to bed. They slept through to 7am with Jason waking to go on a run. Aria woke up only thirty minutes later and went into the bathroom to clean herself up before heading down to the kitchen to make breakfast. As she had never cooked there she found it difficult to find everything but somehow managed to get crepes – sweet and savoury – made for her and Jason. The savoury being for Jason as he was always conscious of his body and weight. She heard the front door open and close. Jason must have smelt her cooking as she could hear his footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Hey." She quickly glanced at him over her shoulder before turning back to the smoothie she was making.

"Morning." Jason kissed the back of her head while placing his hands on her waist. "What are you making?"

"I made us crepes. And I'm just making a berry smoothie to go with them."

"After what I ate last night I definitely need this drink. What you putting on the crepes?"

"I… am having maples syrup and raspberries. I know you're not into sweet pancakes so I figured I'd make you an egg avocado and spinach one."

"Nice."

"You ready to eat now?"

"Yeah." Jason replied moving from behind her to stand to her side.

"I'll cook your egg in butter and then we can use the residue to sauté your spinach."

"I'll get the plates out." Jason set them down on his breakfast bar and placed the cutlery and glasses there too.

Jason and Aria had breakfast together, followed by a shower and then an afternoon of watching classic black and white movies while snuggling on the couch. They tiredly made their way to bed at 9:30pm after both realising that they hadn't recovered from the drive the night before. Aria got changed and settled into Jason's bed while he made the rounds and checked all the windows were closed and doors locked. When he came back to his bedroom Aria was on her phone. She was talking to her mom and apologising for being so distant. She promised to come round in the morning to spend time with her there. Aria had essentially moved out of her home and was living with Ezra when they were together so for Aria's mom to hear she was no longer with him and for Aria not to return to her home was concerning. Aria's mom expressed her relief that Aria was being well cared for and wasn't just crashing out on a couch. Not wanting to put the phone down Aria's mom, Ella, asked about her trip. One of the girls must have mentioned she had been in Boston when they informed Ella about the breakdown of Aria's engagement. Jason had got into bed and was replying to emails on his phone while Aria spoke with her mom. She hung up and cuddled into Jason's side, his emails were his business so she just rested her eyes as he finished them up.

"Any idea when your dad will be back? I can't be wondering around in shirts when he is."

"I have no idea. He just shows up. He'll probably give Ali a call before he does though." Jason rolled onto his left side and kept Aria close.

Aria opened her eyes to admire Jason's facial structure as he lay beside her. She lifted her hand to gently comb through his hair.

"Can I give you a haircut tomorrow after I see my mom?"

"No way."

"How about you shave this beard of yours…"

"No… I like the beard."

"Well I like it too but I'm starting to get sensitive when you go down on me. I don't want to deny you the opportunity but I might have to, to, save myself from getting a rash or something. You don't want that do you?" Aria teased as his eyes remained shut.

"Damn it." Jason loved being able to go down on Aria. It had shocked him when they first started dating that she had always been the giver and never the receiver in her previous relationships. It was from then on that he made it a point to show her what she was missing and what she deserved. He loved that it was so intimate but also selfishly loved the little ego boost he got from seeing her writhing in pleasure and lightly pulling on his hair.

"I know. When you started growing your beard the last time we dated I was too shy to speak up about it. But now I just don't care. Sorry babe."

"I'll shave in the morning."

"Thank you."

"I'm not cutting my hair though." He informed her with his eyes still closed as Aria continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"Just as long as it doesn't get any longer than mine. I will be incredibly jealous."

"Why did you cut your hair short anyway?"

"I can't remember. I just felt like a change. Do you like my hair long?"

"I like you as you are but the long hair was pretty nice." Jason ran his hand up and down Aria's thigh.

"I always did feel a bit prettier with long hair…" Aria said out loud.

"You're gorgeous with short and long hair, with make up and without. You know I like you regardless. No conditions right?" Jason and Aria had been talking the night they hooked up in Boston and Aria had told him she felt most free in the relationship she had with him. She told him that he never showed his disappointment in her, he never questioned her or tried to control her life. He simply let her live and love how she pleased. Which was something she had grown to appreciate deeply and would never forget.

"Right." Aria smiled turning her body in bed to switch the bedside light off. Jason pulled her against his chest and kissed her neck before whispering goodnight to her. Aria could feel Jason's breath against the back of her neck and could feel his chest moving up and down slightly against her back. She went to sleep happy that Jason just plain and simply loved her.

The next morning, Aria headed out to her mom's. She had left Jason sleeping soundly in his bed. When he woke she knew where she would be so didn't leave a note. During that time Aria had confided in her mom about her entire relationship with Ezra. Ella was shocked to hear about all the things Aria had neglected to inform her of. She knew that had gotten together while Aria was in school but didn't realise how and when. She also never knew that Aria was the third person Ezra had proposed to. The second person in the space of eighteen months. The mother and daughter then got onto the topic of The DiLaurentis family. Ella had always been fond of Jason so was happy to hear her daughter was being cared for at his home. Ella hadn't been too impressed with Alison based on her behaviour when she was younger but was slowly getting used to the more tolerable grown up woman. Aria had yet to admit that she and Jason were dating again. Ella had obviously known they were dating when Aria was studying in Boston but this time around she wanted to keep him a secret for a while. Aria and Ella went for brunch and then coffee with Aria's younger brother at his college campus. When she got back to the DiLaurentis house she was thrilled to see Jason with a clean shaven face. He was relaxing on the sofa with his macbook resting on one of his knees.

"How's your mom?"

"She's doing well. We saw Mike too."

"How's that troublemaker doing?" Jason had a fondness for Mike ever since Mike had tried to break into Jason's house a number of years ago. He kind of reminded Jason of himself so he wanted to have him under his wing.

"The troublemaker has got himself a girlfriend now. We bumped into her."

"Does she get your approval?"

"Yeah…" Aria climbed onto the couch next to Jason. "You know what else gets my approval?" Aria asked taking Jason's laptop and placing it down on the coffee table.

"What would that be?" Jason asked smirking as Aria straddled his hips.

"This very very handsome face of yours." She replied placing her hands on his cheeks before passionately kissing him. "I can't wait for tonight." She mumbled against his lips. She pulled away and reached back for his laptop. She knew he most likely had important work to do. "I haven't seen this dimple for a long time." Aria rubbed her thumb on his chin. "It's adorable."

"I hate it. I used to get called buttchin when I was little."

"It's cute. I'm going to leave you to work I need to call my manager to get my hours raised at work."

Three hours later, Jason heard Aria calling his name. He went into the guest room where Aria was initially meant to be sleeping. "What's up?" he asked at the door.

"Spencer and I are going out. What should I wear?" Aria asked dressed in just a dark blue push up bra and Brazilian brief set. She held up a black jumpsuit with a low cut top and a play suit which was also low cut but was loose and the sleeves covered her arms up until her elbows.

"Where are you going?"

"She just said out. Maybe a bar."

"Have you got something which covers your upper half a bit more?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Cause I know how some guys can get, on glimpse at a cleavage and they come running."

"I'm sure Spencer will scare them off. You don't have to be concerned. You're the only guy I want." She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She grabbed his face and kissed him.

"You smell good." He said before placing a kiss underneath her ear which he knew was a sweet spot. He continued to kiss and nip at it. Pushing her back onto the bed he gave her a sneak preview of what she could expect from him when she got home. Part of her didn't want to leave after that but she had promised Spencer.

Jason walked Aria to Spencer's front door. "I won't be able to stop thinking about you." Aria told him as they waited.

"That was my intention." He replied kissing her lightly before looking her up and down. She had gone with the jumpsuit as she thought it could get a little chilly later on.

Aria received a text to say that she could come right in. "I will see you tonight."

"You will." Jason bit on his lip. "Take care of yourself."

"I will. I love you." She admitted before leaning up to quickly kiss him and then opening the door to Spencer's house.

"I love you too." He responded as Aria walked in. She closed the door and smiled brightly. Jason made her feel giddy again and she couldn't wait to restart her future with him. She knew she had been an idiot for rejecting his offer to go to Ethiopia after she graduated. If she had, she and Jason could have possibly been living together or even married by now. But she was eternally grateful that Jason had given her this second chance and there was no way she would let him go.


End file.
